Metsä Joki
Hufflepuff Third-Year (This Character Belongs to Chucutie03) |- | |} About Metsä was born November 11th. Her mother, Kathrine Joki and her father, Alvar Joki, live in America. They met when Alvar moved to America. She also had a little brother. Ever since Metsä can remember, he was there. Problem is, no one else saw. Everyone acted like he didn't exist. By the time she turned ten, her parents started sending her to Ms. Corals. Everyday she sifted through Metsä's mind and picked up every detail about Drew, Metsä's brother, she could find. That being said after about a year of this she found nothing. Metsä kept going to see her and Ms. Coral said she was "getting better", but the names kept following her. Psycho, freak, crazy, mental, sometimes all names rolled into one insult. It finally got to her and she yelled at him. Metsä told him to stay away. And for the most part, he did. Though, when she plays her songs in public, she sees him standing there, watching like always. Her first sign of magical ability was when she was round seven. She was wrestling with her friend Coral, when they rolled into the street. Unknown to them, a few teens in their fancy new car were speeding around the bend. Metsä turned around when she heard the car and flinched, knowing it was moving to fast to avoid. One minute she was about to die, the next she face-planted on her lawn. She was completely out of it and didn't really know what had happened until Alvar told her she had apparated out of danger. Personality Metsä likes to hang out with friends most of the time. She tends to get too attached to people she meets. Metsä doesn't share her feelings often. She is quite trusting and always gives people and activities a second chance. Appearance Metsä has light brown hair that is just too long to be short, and too short to be long. She has brown eyes and wears little to no make-up. She wears the required robes, but outside of school, she normal wears a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Possessions Skills and Magical Abilities Metsä is a fantastic musician. She plays and writes music in her spare time. Most of her pent up emotion goes into the lyrics and the rest makes itself. Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Anapneo Bluebell Flames Cistem Aperio Colour-Change Charm Expelliarmus Hover Charm Incendio Lumos Trip Jinx Wingardium Leviosa Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars